


Jealousy and Complications

by Ayyyboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bitterness, F/M, Jealousy, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayyyboi/pseuds/Ayyyboi
Summary: Peter Parker, coming of dealing with a life or death situation against his crush's dad, deals with a new trouble, high school. With Liz Allan returning, Aunt May making him commit more after finding about Spider-Man, crush's, new arrival and new competition, Peter is struggling to cope.





	Jealousy and Complications

“Karen get a scan on that truck for me, this will be the last one of the night.” Peter said.

“No dangerous chemicals in the truck.” Karen responded.

Reports of highly dangerous chemicals have been all over the news. They have been used to melt through bank vault doors, creating difficulty in prevent bank robbers. Sadly, no one knows how criminals get their hands on them. So sneaky little Spider-Man is deciding to snoop around to stop these shenanigans from going on.

“Why can’t find where these chemicals coming from?” Peter questioned, speeding up his swinging speed from anger.

“Peter, the time is 12:13, two hours past your curfew.” Karen notified 

“Shit.” Peter replied

“How far from home am I?!” Peter asked, obviously agitated from the news.

“If you keep up this pace, only 4 minutes until you have reached your destination.” Karen replied.

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, Peter carefully opens the window and tip toes towards his door to check if May is awake.

“Looking for someone?” May questions.

Peter quickly turns around to an obviously tired Aunt May.

“Sorry Ma-”

“Don’t sorry me young man! It’s Monday today! How many times do I have to go over this with you?! Maybe I should have taken that damn thing away!” May yells in response, no doubt waking up a couple neighbors. 

“Ma-”

“I don’t even want to hear it, go to bed and get ready for tomorrow, I’ll think about this in my own time.” May says whilst stomping out of his room

Peter does what May says.

“What a way to start the week”. Peter whispered angrily.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I was eager to start my story. High school drama coming next chapter.


End file.
